This invention relates to a spreading apparatus for spreading a material on an object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sauce spreading apparatus which controls spreading of sauce on a crust.
In conventional pizza topping devices, pizza crusts are transported along a conveyor beneath a sauce applying apparatus. A conventional sauce applying apparatus includes a sauce hopper located beneath the conveyor and a pump which pumps sauce from the hopper to spray nozzles located above the upper surface of the conveyor. Sauce or other suitable material is applied uniformly to the crusts traveling along the conveyor. Excess sauce which does not hit the crusts passes through apertures formed in the conveyor and returns to the hopper to be reused. In conventional sauce applying devices, sauce is applied to the entire surface of the crusts without the device touching the crusts. Such a conventional sauce applying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,794.
The present invention is designed to control the application of material such as sauce to the surface of an object such as a pizza crust. The application of the material is controlled by applying the material to only a predetermined section of the object and then spreading the material in a predetermined pattern on the object with a spreader. In other words, sauce can be applied to a center portion of pizza crust and spread over a predetermined section of the crust while leaving an outer edge of the crust free from sauce to permit easier handling of the pizza after it is cooked.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for spreading a material on an object. The spreading apparatus includes a carriage and a spreader coupled to the carriage for spreading the material on the object. The spreading apparatus also includes means for providing movement of the spreader relative to the carriage from a first position in which the spreader engages the material to a second position in which the spreader disengages the material.
The spreading apparatus further includes means for rotating the spreader relative to the carriage to spread the material on the object. The spreading apparatus still further includes a shaft having a proximal end rotatably coupled to the carriage and a distal end. The spreader is coupled to the distal end of the shaft, and the rotating means is coupled to the shaft to rotate the shaft and the spreader relative to the carriage.
The objects can either move intermittently or continuously below the spreading apparatus. For the continuously moving objects, the spreading apparatus includes means for moving the carriage to provide reciprocating movement of the carriage alternately in a downstream direction and in an upstream direction over a stream of continuously moving objects. The means for providing movement of the spreader moves the spreader from an extended first position in which the spreader engages the material as the carriage moves in the downstream direction to a retracted second position in which the spreader disengages the material as the carriage moves in the upstream direction.
The carriage includes a carriage frame and a spreader head pivotably coupled to the carriage frame. The means for providing movement of the spreader includes a lever arm having a first end, a second end coupled to the spreader head, and a center section pivotably coupled to the carriage frame. A piston and cylinder assembly having an actuator arm is coupled to the first end of the lever arm. The actuator arm is movable from a first position to move the spreader head away from the carriage frame to extend the spreader to an second position to move the spreader head toward the carriage frame to retract the spreader.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the spreader includes a frame, an axle having a predetermined diameter coupled to the frame, and a plurality of wheels for engaging the material to spread the material on the surface. Each of the wheels is formed to include a central aperture therethrough for receiving the axle to couple the wheels to the axle. The spreading apparatus also includes means coupled to the frame for moving the frame, axle, and plurality of wheels over the surface to spread the material.
The central aperture of each wheel has a diameter larger than the predetermined diameter of the axle to permit limited movement of the wheels relative to the axle. Each of the plurality of wheels is spaced apart from an adjacent wheel by a predetermined distance. The predetermined distance between adjacent wheels varies depending upon the location of the wheel along the longitudinal axis of the axle. Each wheel includes a spacer integrally formed thereon to separate each wheel from an adjacent wheel by said predetermined distance.
The spreader further includes means for pivotably coupling the axle and the plurality of wheels to the frame to permit pivotal movement of the axle and plurality of wheels relative to the frame upon engagement of the wheels with the material. An adjustable counterweight is coupled to the coupling means to balance the axle and plurality of wheels. The spreader still further includes means for limiting the range of pivotal movement of the axle and the plurality of wheels relative to the frame. Each of the plurality of wheels is free to move independently relative to an adjacent wheel and relative to the frame to permit each of the plurality of wheels to move to a different position relative to the axle upon engagement of the wheels with the material.
In one embodiment, each of the wheels includes a plurality of teeth formed on an outer edge thereof to facilitate spreading material which includes particulate matter. In another embodiment, each of the wheels is formed to include a generally smooth outer edge to facilitate spreading of particulate-free material.
Accordingly to yet another aspect of the present invention, a spreading apparatus includes a conveyor for moving the object in a downstream direction. The apparatus also includes a dispenser for applying the material to the object, a carriage located above the conveyor, and spreading means coupled to the carriage for engaging the material applied to the object by the dispenser as the carriage moves over the object to spread the material on the object. The apparatus further includes means for providing movement of the spreading means from a first position in which the spreading engages the material to a second position in which the spreading means disengages the material.
The spreading means includes a shaft having a proximal end rotatably coupled to the carriage and a distal end and means for rotating the shaft relative to the carriage so that the spreading means rotates relative to the object to spread the material. The apparatus still further includes means for aligning the object in a predetermined position on the conveyor and means cooperating with the aligning means for positioning the spreading means over an object travelling on the conveyor so that the spreading means spreads material only on a predetermined section of the object.
The means for moving the carriage provides reciprocating movement of the carriage alternately in a downstream direction and in an upstream direction over a stream of continuously moving objects. The apparatus still further includes means for providing movement of the spreading means from an extended position in which the spreading engages the material as the carriage moves in the downstream direction to a retracted position in which the spreading means disengages the material as the carriage moves in the upstream direction.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.